Jacks and jack assemblies have long been used with towing trailers. Typically, a jack assembly is secured to a towing trailer and assists in stabilizing the towing trailer while the trailer is detached from the towing vehicle. For example the jack assembly may support the towing trailer in a level position when the trailer is disengaged from the towing vehicle by elevating one end of the trailer off the ground. In addition, the jack assembly may be used to assist in engaging the towing trailer with the towing vehicle or disengaging the towing trailer from the towing vehicle. For example, the jack assembly may be utilized to change the vertical position or height of the tongue of the trailer as the tongue is mounted onto or dismounted from the hitch of the towing vehicle.
Such jack assemblies are commonly pivotally mounted onto the trailer tongue so as to be pivotally moveable between a vertical position and a horizontal position. The horizontal position often allows the jack assembly to be stowed when the jack assembly is not in use. However, not all trailers are arranged to allow for pivotal movement of a jack assembly. For such trailers, a pivot mount jack assembly is not practical and may limit the use of the towing trailer.